A little Christmas gift
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: This is a story of Jack and Sallys new little baby. But what happends when Oogie returns and plots to destroy Sally and their unborn child! Read it, it's really interesting! SORRY ABOUT SOME MIS-SPELLED WORDS! p.s, at the end of the story 'old' is santa


Story by: MegZNightmareZ.

Enjoy my story! ^_^

It was a cold night and Jack and Sally were at home watching Most Haunted on t.v.

Jack had Sally in his arms, Sally had a warm blanket wrapped around her because she wasn't feeling well. ''Sally?'' Jack said, ''Yes Jack?'' Sally responded,

Jack:''Are you feeling any better?''

Sally:''Well, to be honest with you Jack, no''

Jack:''You mean you still feel sick?''

Sally:''Well of course''

Jack:''Thats it! I am taking you to tomorrow morning!''

Sally frowned at Jack nervously.

Sally:''Jack, I already told you that I don't need to go to my creators house just because I'm feeling a bit under the weather''

Jack:''A little under the weather? Sally, you've been feeling like this since last week! No No, it's off to the Dr. with you tomorrow morning! I'm worried Sally! What if it's sceriose?''

Sally sighed and simply said,''Oh all right! What ever you think is best Jack''

Jack gave Sally a smile and soon they went to sleep.

The next day Jack took Sally to and the Dr. told Sally how nice it was to see her again since her wedding with Jack.

:''So Sally, explain to me how you've been feeling lately''

Sally:''Well, I've been feeling a bit quizzy in the mornings''

:''Oh really? Tell me more''

Sally told the Dr. more about her sickness and that's when got a shocked look on his face! Sally gave a wonderous look.

:''Sally, would you mind taking a pregnancy test?''

Sally:''Hmmm, a pregnancy test? For what? I'm not pregnant!''

:''Well Sally, to tell the truth, you don't know that unless you take the test''

Sally thought of Jack for a moment, she pictured him sitting on a chair waiting for her nervously.

Sally"Well....(sigh) alright'' She hopped off the patient bed and stepped into the bathroom.

Minutes later after she was done, asked,''Well, how did it go?''

Sally had an undescribable face on. She handed the test back to the Dr. and said,''It....it.....it came back possitive!'' She then quickly fainted. Jack heard the loud ''THUMP!'' and bursted in the room and said,''What's going on?!'' He then saw Sally on the floor and said,''What happend to her? Is she o.k? OH! TELL ME SHE'S NOT DEAD!'' The Dr. told Jack to calm down and that she just fainted. Jack looked at the floor and saw the test,''W-what is that?''Jack asked.

He picked it up and saw the plus sign,''W-what is this? Is this a.....a...'' Jack then was interupped by and the Dr. simply just said,''Jack, you're going to be a father!''

Jacks mouth dropped wide open and then he too fainted! After a while they both woke up and Sally just starred at Jack for about a minute, then the Dr. said,''Congradulations you two! You're going to be parents!'' Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing!

''P-p-parents?'' Jack asked,''Yes, parents!''

Then Sally without mentioning a word about the being ''parents'' said,''Well I guess we should be going now!'' She grabbed Jacks hand and they stormed off. ''Good luck you two!'' Shouted .

At home Jack and Sally had a long discusion over the whole baby thing

Jack:''The Pumpkin King a father? Oh I am excited Sally I really am but I don't know the first thing of parent hood!''

Sally:I don't either, but we can learn! I mean how hard can it be?!''

Jack:''Well when should we tell everybody?''

Sally:''Tomorrow morning, we've had a long day. Let's just focus on getting a good sleep and just relax for right now o.k?''

Jack admired Sallys words and took her hand feeling relaxed already.

Jack:''Oh, o.k''

They both sat on the couch and watched ''The Note Book'' on ABC Family.

Sally took Jacks hand and put it to her belly,''It doesn't feel any different, does it?'' Sally asked Jack.

Jack:''Uh....n-no, it doesn't''

Sally just smiled at Jacks respond and they fell asleep on the couch.

The next day, Jack and Sally headed out the door to tell everyone the big news. Jack told the Mayor to call a town meeting and so he did. In the meeting once everybody was done talking and picking out there seats, they would begin. 5 min later they did. Jack walked in with Sally and anonnced,''Listen everyone! Sally and I have big news that will change the way I live and work around here!'' Right when everyone heard this, they quickly turned their heads wondering what he was talking about. ''Well what is it?!'' shouted Lock from across the room.

''well''said Jack, ''Sally and I are going to have a-a baby!'' every one then gasped and looked happy for them,''congradualations my boy!'' said the Mayer ,''Oh yes Jack, we only wish you the best'' said the vampire brothers. The females rushed to Sally quickly admiring her and her belly picturing the baby already! ''She'll have black- No red hair like Sallys!'' said a witch rubbing Sallys belly, ''No! It'll be a boy with a skelleton grin with stitches around his cut little face!'' said the corpse kids mom. Sally reached out for Jack as if asking him for help! To get her out of there before they suffocate her! ''All right everyone! That's enough! No one knows what the baby will be or look like until it's born in-in......'' Jack looked over to Sally,'' Uh... when will it be born?'' asked Jack,''In nine months'' said Sally ,''In nine months!'' said Jack to everyone ,''that's in December!'' said the clown. Jack got a happy look on his face and they all went back home after everything was settled. 9 months had passed and they were getting ready for the baby shower when then everybody heard a loud scream! ''What was that?'' Asked Jack holding a basket full of baby items,''It was Sally!'' said the corpse kid pointing up to Jack and Sallys house. Jack dropped the basket and raced home. He swong the door open to were he had last seen Sally and she was gone! Jack found her sewing supplies scattered on the ground,''She must have been sewing clothes for the baby!'' said Jack. Jack heard Zero comming up the stairs,''Zero! Did you see what happend?'' Jack asked and Zero shook his head no. Zero then found a not by Jacks feet, Jack picked It up and read it and it said

Dear Jack skellington,

I'm back in town and I heard the news about you and Sally!

And I'm here alive and hungry for revenge! You can't stop me this time! mwaa haa haa haaa! By the time you read this letter, you're wife and beloved child will be dead! mwa ha ha ha ha !

And don't bother to try and take them back cause you'll die tryin'! ahh ha ha ha ha!!!

Sincreley, Oogie Boogie!XP

Jack ripped up the letter and ran twords Oogies layer with Zero, Oogie wasn't there or his pregnant wife! ''He must have went somewhere else'' said Jack. ''Theres only 3 little brats who know where Oogie might be!'' Said Jack to Zero ''ARF ARF!'' Barked Zero.

Jack turned and ran back to town, there he didn't tell anyone about what had just happend because he wanted it just to be between him and his buisness only! Jack searched and searched as despretly as possible, and finally he found them by a tree eating candy. Jack crept up twords them and grabbed all three showing all of his anger, frustration, and worriedness. ''All right you brats, where's Sally?!'' shouted Jack, ''We don't know what you're talking about Jack'' snickered Shock. Jack shook them and shouted,''YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOW! TELL ME NOW!!!!'' All three of them right then knew how angry Jack was. ''All right! all right! Oogies location is in a cave hidden deep in the woods'' said Lock. Jack put them down and without saying thank you, he ran off. Hours and hours flew by and Jack almost lost hope whan the all of a sudden he heard a scream,''Sally!'' gasped Jack. He ran to where he heard the scream and he found the cave! He slowly walked in for he didn't know what to expect. Again, he heard Sallys scream. He ran in this time not caring what might happen to him and right there he saw Sally strapped up to a bed, ''Sally!'' Said Jack, ''(Gasp) Jack!'' Said Sally. Jack ran twords Sally and took her hand.

Jack:''Sally''

Sally:''Jack''

Right then, Sally was snatched away by Oogie Boogie! ''Sally!'' shouted Jack reaching out for her. ''Ah ha ha ha ha haaa!!!'' Laughted Oogie ''All right Oogie! We end this now!'' shouted Jack

''Well bring it on bone man! AHH HA ha ha haa!'' Laughed Oogie

And the same that happend last time happend again exept a little different. Jack used different methods to defeat Oogies machines. And finally Jack walked twords Oogie and saw that a fire was burning and cracking. Jack walked twords Oogie and threw him into the fire!!

''AHHHH! I'LL GET YOU JACK SKELLINGTON! MAYBE NOT TODAY, MAYBE NOT TOMARROW, BUT KEEP AN EYE ON THAT PRECIOUSE CHILD OF YOURES CAUSE YOU'LL NVER NOW WHATS COMMIN' FROM ME! AHHH HA HA HA HA!!!!''

Jack watched as he burned and then it was over.''Sally, are you o.k?''asked Jack

Sally:''Oh I am now''

Jack:''Here, let's get you untied''

Jack untied her and gave her a hug and a kiss

Jack:''Oh Sally, why did this happen?''

Sally:''Well I was sewing socks for the baby and then out of nowhere I was kidnapped!''

Jack:''(sigh) Oh well, let's go home''

Jack:''How's the baby? Did that jerk hurt you?''

Sally:''No not really,he was a little rough but he did no harm''

Jack smiled a smile of relief and they headed home.

The next day was christmas day and everyone was expecting santa to fly over their heads and make it snow wishing them a merry christmas like he did every year now. Jack and Sally were in the house by the warm fire, they would look at old st. nick when he got here. Then Sallt got a painful look on her face. She moaned and said,''Jack, it's time! OUCH! AWW!'' Jack got up from his feet and they raced to the hospital. Once they got there Sally screamed in pain. Jack held her hand and there she tried to get their baby into the world of wonder. Jack nearly fainted but stood stong. This baby was a tough one! ''It just doesn't want to come out'' said the Dr. It took hours to deliever the baby and there she was, a beautiful baby girl with black hair with red strips and stitches around her face and yet had that skelleton grin. '' She's beautiful'' said Jack trying not to cry but did any ways,''What should we name her?'' asked Sally

Jack:''Well (sniff) she was born on Christmas and has strips of red hair, and she's cute.''

Sally:''soooooooo what?''

Jack:''Well. I decided on Holly''

Sally:''Our little Holly Skellington''

They shared a kiss and went back to town.

Every one adored little Holly. ''Look at her cute little smile! You look just like youre mom and dad!'' said the tallest witch pinching her cheeks. ''Oh yes, she looks just like her dad!'' said a vampire ''No she looks like sally!'' said another witch. Then out of nowwhere, snow came! It was old flying threw the sky wishing them a merry christmas! Jack and Sally looked at eachother with an exited smile then looked at there new baby and gave her a kiss! '' Deck the halls with Holly fa la la la la la la la la '' sang Sally to Holly! They looked up at the sky and the perfect ending to a good story! ^_^


End file.
